


Everything is blue

by leazkmortel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Smut, Smut, Yeah the title is a reference to a song by Halsey, be nice guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leazkmortel/pseuds/leazkmortel
Summary: " 'I promised myself to forget about everything for now.'She finally decided to enter the hot water, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. It felt so good.If she wanted to be left alone though, she should have closed the window in her bedroom. She wasn’t ready for the storm to arrive. "





	Everything is blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! It's my first time posting here ever. It also is the first time I'm writing some smut, I finished it a few weeks ago but didn't dare to post it. Also, English isn't my native language so if there is any mistake feel free to tell, and enjoy !

    The hot water filling the tub seemed relaxing to watch. Taking off her beanie, Chloe sat up to touch it, lost in her thoughts. She had the house for herself for the first time since David had settled in and she could finally feel home, thank god. All she wanted for now was to take a bath, and forget everything, just for a while. Taking of her clothes, she noticed something next to the products on the sink, some kind of a blue ball. Intrigued, she carefully took it in her hand, searching for a tag. All that was written on it was “Bath bomb”. Not really explicit.

“Well, let’s fucking try it then.” She mumbled.

Not knowing out to use it, she just threw it in the water, waiting for something to happen. She watched the water suddenly turn blue, the ball sinking and leaving a purple trail behind it. Truly amazed, Chloe gently laid a finger in the water around the purple line, deforming it. She couldn’t take her eyes of it, the ball leaving a touch of purple and blue everywhere. The smell of it also was one of the best Chloe had ever smelled. Well, after Rachel’s scent obviously. Shaking her head, she frowned a bit.

I promised myself to forget about _everything_ for now.

She finally decided to enter the hot water, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. It felt so good. If she wanted to be left alone though, she should have closed the window in her bedroom. She wasn’t ready for the storm to arrive.

* * *

 

 

    The sound of the door bursting open made Chloe jump. She instantly hid her boobs, and a scream died in her throat when she recognized Rachel.

“What’up Price ?”

“What the fuck are you doing here ?” Hissed Chloe, her heart pounding quickly.

Rachel shrugged with a smirk.

“Your window was open and you didn’t answer your phone so I decided to come by myself.”

She suddenly noticed the blue water and Chloe could have sworn she saw actual sparkles in her eyes.

“Oh my god, this is so beautiful !”

She walked up to the tub to put her hand in the water. Chloe shivered when she felt Rachel’s fingers brushing her leg.

“Why aren’t you with Frank ?”

Rachel froze.

“Chloe… I…”

There was an awkward, heavy silence. After a while, Chloe looked up and realised that Rachel was crying. She instantly wanted to give her a hug, but didn’t move.

Don’t do it Chloe. You can’t.

She had to admit that she was hurt, and Rachel was finally accepting it. For the first time, Chloe let her deal with it by herself. She was so scared to lose her now. But she fought her urge to cling to Rachel, telling her how much she needed her, no matter what. Suddenly, Rachel got up and took off her clothes, not saying anything.

“Rachel what are you…”

She didn’t finish her sentence, Rachel joining her in the tub and snuggling against her. Minutes went by, and none of them said anything, enjoying the moment. Chloe felt so broken, but at the same time she felt… complete. A part of her had died with her father, and the other had left with Max. By coming into her life, Rachel had lighten up something in her that Chloe thought was gone for good. With her, she felt alive, for the first time in years.

“Do you know why I see Frank ?”

Not able to answer without breaking down, Chloe just shook her head.

“It’s just fun with him. I don’t want anything serious. Not with him. By seeing him I… I run away from you. Because, I…”

She buried her face in Chloe’s neck, and despite being already wet, Chloe could feel the tears escaping her eyes.

“I’m scared Chloe. I’m so scared.”

“But… Why ?” Asked Chloe, her voice broken.

“Because I love you so much that it scares the shit out of me.”

Chloe swallowed, hard. She didn’t know what to say, so she just hold Rachel onto her, kissing the top of her head. Rachel had always been a free spirit, and Chloe knew that. Being too attached to another human being was probably the scariest thing someone like her could go through, considering that she couldn’t just leave Arcadia Bay like she had planned to, at least not without Chloe by her side. They had to leave, but when ? They drifted back to silence again, for so long that Chloe wondered if Rachel had fallen asleep, until she started to play with the water, her fingers moving the purple lines, making them fade in the blue water. She got up a bit and slowly kissed Chloe.

“You never asked me.”

“Asked you what ?” Answered Chloe, puzzled.

Rachel kissed her again.

“To be yours.”

Chloe shrugged. She had to admit it was the truth. Would it have changed anything though ? She doubted it. But now wasn’t too late. Rachel finally said why they couldn’t be together for good. It was time for Chloe to show her she had nothing to be scared of. That she could trust her. And be hers. She got up entirely, letting a puzzled Rachel lay down in the tub, and crouched down on top of her. She didn’t move for a few seconds, admiring the blue water brushing Rachel’s breasts, her long hair falling in the tub around her. She was stunning, with all this blue surrounding her.

“Blue suits you well.” Smirked Chloe.

Rachel winked.

“I know, right ?”

Her smile died on her lips when she saw Chloe becoming serious.

“I understand that you are scared Rach. But I’ve got you, okay ? I want to show you how much I love you. How much you can trust me.”

She put her hands in the blue water, moving it slowly, until she felt Rachel hips under her fingers. She stroked them gently, tracing up to her breasts. Rachel’s breath became heavier with each caress. Chloe bent over to kiss her neck multiple times. Rachel’s sent mixed with the smell of the bath bomb was intoxicating. Her mouth went to her ear, kissing her all the way. Her lips parted, and when her left hand went down between Rachel’s legs, she whispered:

“I love you Rach.”

Rachel moaned.

“I love you too Chloe… I need you…”

Another moan escaped her lips when Chloe’s fingers started to rub her clit.

“Do you now ?” Chloe smirked.

As her fingers moved a bit, she frowned.

“It’s frustrating not to know how wet you are right now. God damn water.”

Rachel laughed and grabbed her by the neck to kiss her passionately, running her tongue down Chloe’s lower lip.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here then.”

They got out of the tub and Chloe grabbed a towel, hugging Rachel with it. When they were roughly dried, Rachel took Chloe’s hand and they ran to the bedroom. Just like the old time. They fell in the bed, laughing, and Rachel kissed Chloe fiercely, straddling her. She started kissing her everywhere, her hands roaming Chloe’s body. Chloe caught her wrists and pushed her off.

“I was serious earlier. I need to prove myself to you. Please Rach.”

She looked at her, her eyes pleading. Rachel nodded, suddenly calmer. When things become too serious, her insecurities come back and Chloe can see it. She gently grabbed Rachel by the hips and dragged her against her, kissing her cheek and caressing her hair.

“It’s okay baby. Let me take care of you.”

She laid her on the bed, kissing her insecurities away with passion, her tongue dancing with Rachel’s. Watching their naked bodies tangled together was beautiful, and Chloe couldn’t retain a peaceful smile. Rachel squirmed under her, their skin electrified by their closeness. Burying her face in Rachel’s neck, Chloe kissed and bit and licked. Rachel’s moans sounded like music to her ears, driving her insane. She went back to business between Rachel’s legs, moaning at how wet Rachel was. Rachel grabbed Chloe’s sides firmly, rocking her hips against Chloe’s hand.

“Oh… Chloe… I… Ahhh...”

“How does it feel ?” She breathed in Rachel’s neck, licking her skin.

“It feels _so_ good…”

Chloe loved to feel Rachel’s fingers on her hips, the way they grabbed her roughly, proving that she was doing a great job. Feeling proud of herself, she started to move, kissing Rachel on the shoulder, and then on her breasts, nibbling on her left nipple, making Rachel cry out. She went on, travelling to her belly, her hand never stopping her dance all over Rachel’s wetness. Her kisses on Rachel’s belly made Rachel groan with obvious lust, as her hands went to grab the sheets. Chloe stopped moving her fingers, licking her lower belly teasingly, waiting for Rachel to beg. She didn’t wait for a long time.

“Please Chloe… I need you…”

Chloe smirked and licked the inside of her tights, centimeters away from Rachel’s pussy.

“Oh god… Please, please !”

Chloe carefully checked that Rachel was looking at her right in the eyes when she slowly licked Rachel’s clit, making her shake and grab Chloe by the hair, moans escaping her lips. While eating her, she grabbed Rachel’s breasts in both hands, making Rachel squirm even more than before. Chloe was so turned on by Rachel’s sounds she couldn’t imagine how wet she herself was. She rubbed her own clit, moaning onto Rachel’s clit. Seeing Chloe touch herself while licking her, was apparently too much for Rachel who closed her eyes, jerking her head back, her breath accelerating. Chloe could tell she was that close.

“Ohhh Chloe I’m gonna…”

And suddenly, Chloe stopped what she was doing and let go of Rachel, lying down next to her, her face so close to Rachel’s, she could feel her hot breath on her cheek.

“What… Why…” Asked Rachel, puzzled, looking at Chloe desperately.

Chloe kissed her, slowly, trying to make her feel all the love she had to give to her. She straddled her, looking at her beautiful face.

“I love you so much Rachel.”

“Me too.” Rachel breathed, still slightly confused.

Chloe caressed her cheek slowly, and with her other hand, went down again inside Rachel’s tights, but stopped her movement when her fingers brushed Rachel’s pussy. The moment was so intense that Rachel didn’t even move, watching Chloe in the eyes. Slowly, Chloe started to rub Rachel’s clit again, and this time Rachel couldn’t hold back a moan escaping her lips. When Chloe saw in her blurry eyes that she was about to cum, she whispered huskily, still looking right into her eyes:

“You’re mine.”

Rachel closed her eyes in the wave of pleasure, gripping Chloe’s hips once again as she came hard, screaming her name. The silence that followed was relaxing. Chloe laid down on her bed and Rachel snuggled against her. She buried her nose in Chloe’s neck with a peaceful sigh and placed a kiss there.

“I love you Chloe.” Mumbled Rachel. Chloe couldn’t retain the smile spreading on her face. She kissed the top of the blonde’s head, stroking Rachel’s arm laying on her own belly.

“I love you too Rach. I always will.”

“I promise you that I won’t go see Frank ever again.” Answered Rachel sleepily. Hearing Rachel’s sleepy voice was so cute that Chloe kept her tight against herself.

“Bitch you better.” Joked the bluenette.

As there was no reaction, she figured the blonde was already asleep, or almost. Chloe stroke Rachel’s hair, closing her own eyes and whispered:

“One day, we will leave together for good.”


End file.
